


Yet

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: They were stumbling down the street, muffling their laughter with hushed whispers and thin warnings.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Yet

They were stumbling down the street, muffling their laughter with hushed whispers and thin warnings. 

Richie, warm despite the bitter cold that was seeping throughout the darkness of the night, chuckled low, deep in his throat. "I think - I think we had to much to drink." He managed to say, giggling like a drunken hyena, bending down slightly. 

And Jon, who was slightly more sober than his lover, yelped in panic as they stumbled and nearly face planted onto the hard concrete below their boots. "I know." He said, voice tinged with both humor and irritation at the situation. 

For just this time, and a single moment in the chaos that was 1987, they were young and carefree. Life hadn't touched them yet, and their experiences hasn't quite scarred them. 

In the years that would come, they would face hardship, and tears, and fears. 

But in those precious few hours, not a single bad emotion could pierce through the veil of happiness. 

Jon, laughing slightly at just another mystery thought that Richie would never know, pressed his cold lips against Richie's cheek. "But you're cute, so I'll let it slide." He said. 

Richie grinned, and he managed to turn them so that Jon was pressed up against the wall, not quite trapped, but not quite free. "That's not the only thing you'll have to let slide tonight." He said, leaning down so that he could whisper in Jon's ear, brushing away messy blonde hair. 

No, life hasn't quite touched them yet. 

But even when it did, their laughter would still linger, and their happiness wouldn't fray. 


End file.
